narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Contradictions This page says Kaguya was the first human to possess Chakra. The Chakra page says chakra is in every cell of the body. Thus the two pages contradict each other as the chakra page implies every human has chakra. I think the correct interpretation of is to say Kaguya was the first human able to use chakra. Krikara (talk)Krikara :How does it contradict? She was the first human to have Chakra, now every human has Chakra. There always has to be a first one, hm? Seelentau 愛議 17:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: They do not contradict, as the sage was the first to be born with it. However, Madara does say that she is the first to be able to use it. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: They do contradict unless you want to assume that every Shinobi in the Naruto universe is related to Kaguya. And it has been proven in the past that not all shinobi are related to the Sage of the Six paths, so we know they aren't all related to Kaguya as well. There simply is no first person that has chakra, but rather everyone has chakra. It is just that people didn't know how to use it back then. Krikara (talk) 19:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I think we should wait for raws. In any case, she would have to have been the first person to have chakra in the sense that she could actually mould and use it. Every living thing has chakra, they just didn't know how to use it before.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, it was the Sennin who found out how to create it from those energies. His mum got the chakra as a whole. Seelentau 愛議 18:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::The translation says Rikudo Sennin was the first person to wield chakra. This means to use with skill. Kaguya had an excessive amount of chakra that made her godlike, but that doesn't mean she could wield it, meaning use ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. She probably used chakra as raw power, like how Rock Lee utilizes his chakra. Krikara :: No, it says that he was the first born with it. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Also, Ninjutsu wasn't even a term at that time. Seelentau 愛議 19:18, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::It says he was the first born who could wield chakra. Which is different from the first born with chakra. No one before him understood how to manipulate chakra.Krikara (talk) 19:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::He learned how to create chakra. His mother oviously knew how to use the chakra from the fruit. Seelentau 愛議 19:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe the fruit was one of knowledge, not power. She simply learned how to control chakra already in her body upon eating it. Otherwise it really doesn't make sense, because everyone would have to be descended from her or So6p, but that contradicts what Madara said and gives one less of a reason for the tree to take it "back"--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Rinnegan Shouldn't she have the Rinnegan since she was the original human who used Chakra? Her son had to inherit his kekkei genkai from somewhere. --ElvinWindSword (talk) 21:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword :No. Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) All Kekkei Genkai has to be inherited from somewhere, the Sage's Rinnegan couldn't have appeared out of no where. Eventhough we can't add her as a user until it's confirmed in the manga, can't we state in the trivia section of the page that she could be the possible source of the Rinnegan? --ElvinWindSword (talk) 22:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword :The first known person to have the Rinnegan is the Sage. The Rinnegan had to start somewhere, and he was the start. Your own logic.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke is the first known user of Blaze Release and Hashirama Senju is the first known user of Wood Release but the Kekkei Genkai is stated as an Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai and Senju Clan Kekkei Genkai (respectively), so why are those blood line limits listed as properties of their user's clan? If one person's ability is extended to the rest of their relatives, why isn't Kayuga listed as a possible origin for the Rinnegan in the trivia section? --ElvinWindSword (talk) 23:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC)ElvinWindSword